


Cullen and The Descent

by Firgolfin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Cullen, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firgolfin/pseuds/Firgolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has to travel to the Deep Roads and Cullen is not happy about that at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen and The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Just my five cents to the upcoming DLC, assuming it would take place after the main events of the Inquisition and imagining how in my headcanon romanced Cullen’s reaction could be like.
> 
> Will probably write a follow-up as asked by a few people.

"No," Cullen snapped.

"But we can't just ignore that tremors. They become worse and worse. We have to send a team down there and–"

"Then send spies, Leliana," he interrupted her, "and some of my best soldiers with them, they can investigate and give us information about what's going on."

"We're talking about the Deep Roads, Cullen. And you of all people know that the Inquisitor's team is trained best for such tasks, only their teamwork may be good enough and–"

"I don't care about that! As you was saying, we're talking about the _Deep Roads_ , Maker's breath, I won't send her–" he stared at the Inquisitor, "–I won't send _you_ down there!"

The way his jaw was clenched, his eyes narrowed, and the whole stiffness in his body language, all this told the Herald that this conversation was just about to become worse. She looked away quickly–pretending that the plans and pieces on the war table were from great interest–and bit her lip while she was searching for the right words. There were none.

"But she's right." Her voice was nothing but a whisper and she still didn't dare to hold eye contact with her Commander.

"No!" His fist hit the war table with a crash and she winced. Then suddenly the whole room was very quiet.

"Is it never enough?" he continued, his voice thick with anger. "The conclave, Haven, Halamshiral, all the fighting, Corypheus and now this? Deep Roads? Dark spawn? It'll never stop until you... until you... _die_."

_Just like his parents._

"Cullen..." she whispered, "I'm sorry–"

"No! Fuck it! Fuck all of it!"

The next moment he rushed through the massive door and slammed it shut with a loud smack, leaving the three women behind speechless.

The Inquisitor stood for a few moments, her limbs numb, until she ran after him.


End file.
